DC Heroes (2019)
DC Heroes is a upcoming 2019 open world action role-playing video game developed by Epic Games, and People Can Fly, published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment based on characters from DC Comics, the game will be released for Xbox One, PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch, Microsoft Windows, PC, and macOS in November 25, 2019. Engine: Unreal Engine 4 Gameplay DC Heroes is an open world action role-playing video game were characters defined into seventeen categories: Attack Type, Flying Type, Speed Type, Weapon Type, Magic Type, Strong Type, Dark Type, Fantasy Type, Bolt Type, Thunder Type, Beast Type, Normal Type, Galaxy Type, Power Type, Defense Type, Heal Type, and God Type. Players will compete in various multiplayer game modes such as, Assault, Deathmatch, Capture The Flag, Control, and Escort. Missions, is a mode where you get to do the character's missions, once you unlock a character, a mission will be unlock and must be completed, and your character has Ultimate Moves, when your Power Bar charges up, your character will uses its powers and ultimate attacks. Modes * Assault (7 On 7 Battle) * Deathmatch (Free For All) * Capture The Flag * Control (Control A Capture Point) * Escort (Escort The Payload) * Special Match (60 On 60 Battle) * Create Your Map * Survival * Training * Missions * Saving The Universe * Inbox * Lobby * Store * Hub World * Avatar Creation Characters Batman Rebirth Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg|Batman Superman-rebirth-1-cover-a-doug-mahnke.jpg|Superman Hal Jordan.jpeg|Green Lantern Barry Alien.jpeg|The Flash Wonder Woman (Textless).jpeg|Wonder Woman Green Arrow (DC).jpeg|Green Arrow Aquaman-rebirth-1-brad-walker-drew-hennessey-regular-cover.jpg|Aquaman Cyborg Rebirth Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg|Cyborg Black Canary.jpeg|Black Canary Martian Manhunter (DC).jpeg|Martian Manhunter Ray Palmer (Atom).jpeg|Atom Doomsday (DC).jpeg|Doomsday Swamp Thing (DC).jpeg|Swamp Thing Kid Flash (Wally West II).jpeg|Kid Flash Bart Allen.jpeg|Kid Flash Wallace West.jpeg|Kid Flash Firestorm (DC).jpeg|Firestorm Dick Grayson.jpeg|Nightwing Garfield Logan.jpeg|Beast Boy Raven (DC).jpeg|Raven Starfire.jpeg|Starfire Joker (DC).jpeg|Joker Harley Quinn (DC).jpeg|Harley Quinn Billy Watson.jpeg|Shazam! Teeth-Adam.jpeg|Black Adam Action_Comics_Vol_2_23.3_Lex_Luthor_Textless.jpg|Lex Luthor Black_Lightning_0001.jpg|Black Lightning Rocket_Red_Gavril_Ivanovich_0001.jpg|Rocket Red Kyle_Rayner_06.jpg|Kyle Rayner (Green Lantern) Hal_Jordan_and_the_Green_Lantern_Corps_Vol_1_5_Textless.jpg|John Stewart (Green Lantern) Green_Lantern_Vol_5_16_Textless.jpg|Simon Baz (Green Lantern) Jessica_Cruz_(DC_Comics)_Green_Lanterns_Vol_1_1_Textless_Variant (1).jpg|Jessica Cruz (Green Lantern) Guy_Gardner_Prime_Earth_001.jpg|Guy Gardner (Green Lantern) Arisia_0015.jpg|Arisia Rrab (Green Lantern) # Batman (Bruce Wayne, Attack Type, Strong Type, Weapon Type) # Superman (Clark Kent, Strong Type, Flying Type, Power Type) # Green Lantern (Hal Jordan, Flying Type, Power Type, Strong Type) # Flash (Barry Allen, Speed Type, Power Type, Attack Type) # Wonder Woman (Diana Prince, Attack Type, Flying Type, Weapon Type, Power Type) # Green Arrow (Oliver Queen, Attack Type, Normal Type) # Aquaman (Arthur Curry, Power Type, Speed Type, Strong Type) # Cyborg (Victor Stone, Bolt Type, Flying Type, Strong Type, Speed Type, Power Type) # Black Canary (Dinah Laurel Lance, Attack Type, Power Type, Strong Type) # Martian Manhunter (J'onn J'onzz, Strong Type, Flying Type, Power Type, Galaxy Type, Defense Type) # Atom (Ray Palmer, Power Type, Strong Type, Defense Type) # Doomsday (Beast Type, Power Type, Fantasy Type, Strong Type, Defense Type) # Swamp Thing (Strong Type, Magic Type, Power Type. Defense Type) # Kid Flash (Wally West II, Speed Type, Power Type, Attack Type) # Kid Flash (Bart Allen, Speed Type, Attack Type, Power Type, Defense Type) # Kid Flash (Wallace West, Speed Type, Attack Type, Power Type, Defense Type) # Firestorm (Ronnie Raymond, Power Type, Flying Type, Strong Type, Defense Type) # Nightwing (Dick Grayson, Attack Type, Strong Type, Speed Type, Weapon Type) # Beast Boy (Garfield Logan, Beast Type, Power Type, Speed Type, Attack Type) # Raven (Rachel Roth, Magic Type, Dark Type, Flying Type, Power Type) # Starfire (Koriand'r, Strong Type, Flying Type, Power Type, Speed Type) # Joker (Attack Type, Normal Type, Defense Type) # Harley Quinn (Attack Type, Normal Type) # Shazam! (Billy Batson, God Type, Power Type, Strong Type, Flying Type, Speed Type, Thunder Type, Heal Type) # Black Adam (Teth-Adam, God Type, Power Type, Strong Type, Flying Type, Thunder Type, Defense Type) # Lex Luthor (Bolt Type, Strong Type, Weapon Type, Power Type, Flying Type) # Black Lightning (Thunder Type, Power Type, Magic Type, Strong Type, Defense Type) # Rocket Red (Gavril Ivanovich, Bolt Type, Power Type, Flying Type, Defense Type, Weapon Type) # Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner, Power Type, Flying Type Strong Type) # Green Lantern (John Stewart, Power Type, Flying Type, Strong Type, Defense Type) # Green Lantern (Simon Baz, Power Type, Flying Type, Strong Type, Defense Type) # Green Lantern (Jessica Cruz, Power Type, Flying Type, Strong Type, Defense Type) # Green Lantern (Guy Gardner, Power Type, Flying Type, Strong Type, Defense Type) # Green Lantern (Arisia Rrab, Power Type, Flying Type, Strong Type) # TBA Weakness & Strongest * Attack Types Are Strong Against Flying Types * Attack Types Are Strong Against Normal Types * Attack Types Are Strong Against Speed Types * TBA Skins Batman * Batman Beyond * Hellbat Armor * Project Batman Armor * Batwing Suit * One Million Batsuit * Stealth Suit * Classic Suit * White Lantern Suit * Black Lantern Suit * TBA Vehicles * Batmobile * Supermobile * Invisible Jet * Ricochet * TBA Quotes Batman * I'm Batman It's A Pleasure To Meet You * TBA Voice Actor * Kevin Conroy As Batman (Bruce Wayne) * George Newbern As Superman (Clark Kent) * Steve Blum As Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) * TBA Maps # Gotham City # Metropolis # Coast City # Atlantis # Krypton # Planet Oa # Speed Force # TBA Covers DC Of America.jpeg|DC Heroes's Cover 1 DC Universe Rebirth.png|DC Heroes's Cover 2 57832d55d17eab1b96f1818baf9b62d4 (1).jpg|DC Heroes's Cover 3 DC.jpeg|DC Heroes's Cover 4 Aquaman (DC Textless).jpeg|DC Heroes's Cover 5 d97e297c569f853807d08b1c44b14ac1.jpg|DC Heroes's Cover 6 Is DC Heroes (2019) A Great Idea? Yes No Category:Video Games Category:Online Games Category:Multiplayer Category:Action Games Category:Role-playing video games Category:DC Comics Category:Video games based on cartoons Category:2019 Category:Upcoming video games Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:Batman Category:Superman Category:Green Lantern Category:The Flash Category:Xbox One Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Microsoft Windows Category:MAC games Category:Video Games where you can create/customize characters Category:Unreal Engine 4 Category:Computer Games Category:PC games Category:DC Category:Open World Category:Open world video games